


I Fell, But In My Fall I Could Fly

by Polarissruler



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drifitng Apart, Fairy Tail Zero, Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: A chance meeting brings together two old friends. If only the circumstances could be better...
Relationships: Warrod Sequen & Precht Gaebolg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	I Fell, But In My Fall I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's the result of endless writing, rewriting, editing, and even more rewriting. When I started this, I didn't expect such a result; I thought of focusing on Warrod and Precht as they slowly drifted apart. But this one moment - their absolutely last - captived me so much, that I focused almost all my effort in it and it ended much better than the other parts of the fic.
> 
> Title is taken from Ruslan Mainov's song "One Woman" (despite this being an almost slash fic).
> 
> Also, this should have been a ship!fic, but I couldn't find a way to write it in.
> 
> All comments welcome!

Hades drummed on the throne's armrest. With eternal life in front of him, he could afford to wait a little. After half an hour in the same spot - his airship caught by the Council's ambush, his patience ran short.

How had the Council tracked him to the ends of the world? Hades limited time spent on solid ground to an absolute minimum. When he stayed for longer, he hid where no man would enter - lone islands in the sea, depths of forests - and destroyed any trace. Soon, the smoke and the Amaterasu explosions had become his second nature. 

Like a hammer, an ancient branch swung at the glass ceiling. The ship shook; the centuries-old power almost matched Hades' ability. Almost. He - a student of Zeref himself - would win against every mage! However much the woods raged, his ship would withstand. 

Earth fought against men. Hades had sent his mages against the attackers; what were they doing? No mere human could defeat his elite squad; nothing would slow them. Despite his unlimited time, Hades caught himself drumming on the throne again.

Fierce like a wild beast, the branches smashed the far end of the room. They grappled the glass as if monstrous claws. After a silent wail, the glass cracked. How? His ship - losing?

Hades stood. Vines slithered through the cracks, expanding them. All branches focused on the weak spots - where had they found a weakness? "Impossible!" With his fingers as guns, he shot at the plant. The trees crumpled away and shivered - a predator cornered by its prey. So far with his elite mages. What they were still trying, he achieved in a moment…

The tree slammed again. The ship flailed around - a small ball in a grand game, kicked and punched by the whole world. One branch, as sharp as a spear, stuck the cracks like a lightning. With a thundering echo, the glass shattered. Shards rained. Soft moonlight glowed through them, sparkling in the crystalline storm.

One branch descended. As if it were a throne, a man sat on it - more tree than a human. His skin had grown like bark, his hair resembled a crown of fresh green leaves. Even his legs disappeared in the makeshift throne, maybe fused with the tree.

"Warrod?" How had the universe bent to meet them here? What cruel whim of fate would push all Hades had sacrificed in his face?

"Precht!" Warrod stepped off his throne and ran towards his old friend. Trees stopped their symphony of destruction. The battle silenced around them.

"I tried to find you, I tried my best! You always were an awfully hard man to catch!" The stiff body left Warrod's speed unaffected. He hugged Hades. "To think our paths would cross in this place!"

Was the world punishing him for his future sins? Hades pushed Warrod away gently. "Do you not realize what our meeting means? Here, on Hades' ship?" Warrod would never join him; any false hope served only as a distraction.

"My apologies." Solemn like an ancient god, Warrod closed his eyes. "The Council knows Hades abducts talented mages to use as pawns. But to think he has taken you… He poses a graver threat than expected."

Abducted? Hades frowned. Only Warrod would have believed that. If any other mage had come, they would have attacked Hades without question. Cursed fortune!

"Worry not, my friend! I will save you!" With his ever-present unpredictable energy, Warrod dragged Hades to his tree. "Try to not fall off!"

Hades scowled.

"Just joking!" Warrod justified as always. "Nobody has fallen. But some came close, so hold tight.

No one knew Hades. He could disappear - as Precht had disappeared - and return to his old life. He could leave with Warrod instead of breaking him.

A scream echoed through the room; not one of Hades' mages. Were they winning the fight?

"I need to return!" Warrod climbed next to Hades. "Ready to win your freedom back and fight your captors?"

"Not yet." Hades jumped off the tree. "Have you returned to the guild? Did you see the first Master?"

Warrod walked near Hades, putting ha and on his shoulder. Even as bark, his body radiated warmth. "Do not blame yourself, Precht. You accomplished more than anyone else. Every day you spent tending to her will pay off, I swear! We will break her out of her endless sleep. Soon, she will laugh with us again…"

Hades slid fingers over Warrod's hand. He caught a splinter from the rough bark.

Warrod laughed. "This tickles too much. Stop."

"How much time do we have until soon become late?" Hades closed eyes. If he faced Warrod's expression… No, he sealed his heart away long ago! "Do you know Hades' deeds? His plans?" His voice burned like a sulfur flame. "He tore his heart out of his body to live forever. Why?"

"Precht!" Warrod pulled him so close that their clothes brushed one against another. "Come to your senses! You cannot side with him!"

"I need time. Lost Magic promises power, but has steep prices. Me, you, Mavis - we paid with our humanity and lent our lives. How much is soon, Warrod? Days, weeks, months? Do you have even a year, before your body freezes in place and you end as the slumbering giants in the forest?" Hades turned his back on Warrod.

"We knew when we paid the price! When Mavis gave her life for Yuri when you gave your life for her…" With tears in his eyes, Warrod pulled Hades' hand. "Precht, please reconsider! Has Hades told you his plans? He will sacrifice every non-mage to create his perfect world, where…"

"Where our curse will not reach us." Hades clenched teeth. His last connection with Fairy Tail - his last bridge to salvation. He had to burn it. "For one thing you are correct. I do not side with Hades. Because…" He took a deep breath. Endless eternities could pass and he still would hold his answer.

Another scream - this time Hades' forces. The little, perfect moment had to end.

"Because I am him."

Warrod opened his mouth. An accusation? An offer of mercy? An ask for surrender? Hades would never know. With a spell, he teleported him away - as far as his powers would allow.

The guildmaster of Grimoire Heart walked back and slumped in his throne. He closed his eyes. How could he live through Warrod's questioning stare? No, he had sworn in front of Mavis' crystal coffin! Her salvation would make every price acceptable. Even if he had to kill his oldest friend. No, his newest enemy.


End file.
